El león que danzaba con el Sol
by Kalrathia
Summary: Histórico. "En el Imperio empieza a ocultarse el Sol", se murmuraba en 1588 por las calles de Inglaterra. Dieciséis años más tarde, España respondería en Londres que aún faltaba mucho para su ocaso. Porque una guerra es más que una batalla, y él no fue el único que perdió algo en aquella. Fic para el evento 1554 was the year.


Este fic forma parte del evento _1554 was the year_ , enmarcado más concretamente dentro de los trabajos históricos. A mí me tocó la Guerra Angloespañola de 1585 a 1604. La guerra de la famosa Armada, sí. He intentado hacer un recorrido general por todo el conflicto, con escenas sueltas. Si queréis algo más concreto sobre la fallida invasión a Inglaterra, recomiendo que leáis _La Sombra de la Armada_ de **Suzume Mizuno**.

Sí, lo sé, estoy publicando esto casi un año después del evento (ya me vale). No hay otra explicación de mi tardanza aparte de que ha costado lo suyo escribirlo, por querer meter tantas cosas y cambiar mis headcanons varias veces. Bueno, y falta de inspiración, para qué negarlo.

Solo salen mencionados un par de veces, pero Castilla y Aragón son OCs de **Tanis Barca.** Muchas gracias a mi beta, **MoriartyStark** , por sus correcciones y consejos.

Como nota inicial, el león es el animal simbólico de Inglaterra. Para España decidí no emplear ninguno de los suyos (toro, lince y águila imperial), sino el Sol, dado que me parecía más apropiado para el contexto. Al final del fic hay alguna que otra aclaración histórica.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

 **Abril de 1581, Tomar, Portugal**

Ya está hecho.

Felipe II ha sido reconocido como rey de Portugal por las Cortes de Tomar. Bajo su corona, se extiende el mayor imperio conocido por la Historia.

Ahora, España y Portugal están gobernados por el mismo monarca, se ha alcanzado la Unión Ibérica. Aunque, y como en todo proceso similar, no todos están contentos con el resultado; los representantes de las Azores, habiendo jurado lealtad a otro de los aspirantes al trono portugués, el Prior de Crato, no han acudido a la ceremonia. Y siempre es posible que a aquellos que sí han aparecido no les haga especial ilusión, por más que sepan fingirla, que sea un rey español el que ahora se imponga sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, España prefiere pensar en las consecuencias de aquella ceremonia —que solo ha hecho más oficial y solemne algo que estaba bastante claro desde el año anterior— al día siguiente. En ese momento están de celebración, y él se deja llevar por el ambiente festivo del baile que se ha organizado en un pequeño palacete de la ciudad.

A aquellas alturas de la noche, él y su hermano han compartido ya varias danzas. Resulta chocante esa imagen entre las demás parejas, formadas por un hombre y una mujer; a nadie le escandaliza —o no lo demuestran públicamente, al menos— que dos hombres conformen una cuando estos son dos naciones. Ventajas de ser una personificación, supone. Aunque, a decir verdad, que les miraran mal no le habría importado mucho; puede que ahora le cueste acostumbrarse que no debe disputarse América con Portugal, así como a los otros cambios que supone el que Felipe sea rey de ambos. No es que crea que la situación haya ido a peor, al contrario. Se siente feliz porque su hermano y él estén navegando ya en el mismo barco.

En algún momento, después de tanta música y quizá demasiado vino, se excusa y acaba subiendo a la balconada del palacete para despejar la cabeza. La temperatura nocturna es agradable, y se relaja devolviéndole la mirada a las estrellas que tachonan el cielo.

Entonces la siente. Esa sensación de hormigueo en la espalda. El anuncio de que otra representación está cerca. Por un momento piensa que es su hermano, pero cuando se gira para saludarle, no se encuentra con una cabeza castaña sino con una rubia, embozada bajo una capa oscura con capucha.

Inglaterra.

El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo allí? ¿Qué pretende? Organiza los pensamientos en su cabeza mientras impide que su rostro muestre otra cosa que una máscara cordial, y haciendo eso se da cuenta de por qué Inglaterra ha aparecido en Tomar. Se gira de nuevo hacia el cielo estrellado, intentando ignorar una decepción que sabe que no debería sentir.

—Está abajo —dice, logrando que su voz suene del todo casual.

—Sé dónde está Portugal. Pero no he venido a verle a él.

Eso atrae su mirada otra vez. No puede ser… ¿Inglaterra está allí por él? ¿No por su hermano? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora? Las preguntas acuden a su boca, pero logra retenerlas a tiempo. No quiere que el otro sepa hasta qué punto aquella visita sorpresa le afecta. Es mejor que crea que es una mera trivialidad. Aunque no haya nadie ahí que pueda juzgarlos o esperar un comportamiento concreto de su parte, sus caminos llevan cierto tiempo sin cruzarse. No está muy seguro a qué atenerse.

Inglaterra se acerca un poco más, apoyándose sobre la barandilla. Adopta una postura relajada, como si aquella fuera su casa y no la de otra nación. Se ha retirado la capucha y la brisa nocturna mece ligeramente sus cabellos. El brillo de la luna hace que toda la escena parezca sacada de un cuadro.

—¿Qué ha dicho Portugal? —pregunta el recién llegado, con la mirada fija en las estrellas.

—Que estoy más alto que la última vez que nos vimos.

Puede parecer una respuesta mordaz, pero en realidad no está mintiendo. Su hermano lo ha comentado durante la ceremonia. Y tampoco va a cotillear asuntos políticos con alguien que, a pesar de no ser el enemigo del todo, no es alguien de fiar. Aunque, ¿quién es una persona de confianza en esos tumultuosos días?

—Ha acabado optando por el Antonio equivocado[1]. —Ahora Inglaterra le está mirando—. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, pero… no son noticias agradables de escuchar.

—Lástima que no todo el mundo haga política pensando en qué te gustará a ti o no —responde, como si de verdad le diera pena—. La unión ibérica era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Lo sabes.

El silencio se abate sobre ellos. La luna se mece en el aire nocturno, envuelta en jirones plateados. Sin embargo, la tensión se respira en el ambiente. Crece, se expande como la sangre en el océano. No es una sensación ni mucho menos agradable; sin embargo, transcurre un tiempo sin que ninguno haga nada para evitarlo, hasta que Inglaterra deja escapar un suspiro.

—Se avecina una tormenta, España. El cielo está cubierto de nubes negras. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que caigan las primeras gotas.

Su boca no dice nada más y a pesar de ello, de alguna forma, se oye. De alguna forma, saben que las gotas de las que habla no están por caer. Ya han caído. Y no necesariamente ese día. Los charcos de agua se forman a sus pies. Él ni siquiera baja la vista, por miedo a descubrir cómo son de profundos. Tiene miedo de comprobar hasta qué punto se hunden sus botas.

—Las tormentas acaban terminando, como todo. Al final el buen tiempo siempre vuelve. _El Sol siempre vuelve._

Aún en la penumbra, la sonrisa de Inglaterra se hace visible. Una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, tan sarcástica, tan pícara. Una de esas sonrisas que le provocan al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo en el estómago y ganas de darle un puñetazo. Pero sus ojos no la acompañan esta vez.

—No importa cómo de intenso brille el Sol si la tormenta lo ha arrasado todo a su paso.

Sus palabras suenan lapidarias, suenan proféticas. A España le gustaría poder discutirle aquello —le gustaría no tener siquiera que pensar en eso—, pero sabe que tiene razón. Y lo peor es que en sus manos no está el poder detener esa tormenta.

—Saluda a tu hermano de mi parte —añade el otro.

Ninguno de los dos se despide de forma apropiada.

Inglaterra se va por donde vino, embozándose de nuevo en su capa negra para desaparecer en la oscuridad, y España se queda mirando al cielo estrellado hasta que deja de sentir su presencia. Quizás, se dice, podría haber hecho que se quedara, aunque fuera por una noche.

No obstante, en el fondo sabe que pensar eso es inútil. Si el otro hubiera querido quedarse, lo habría hecho.

Así que suspira, ocultando su decepción bajo una capa de indiferencia. Aquel se supone un día feliz, así que aparentar cualquier otro sentimiento podría resultar sospechoso. Sólo tiene que dejar de pensar en Inglaterra. Dejar de pensar en que ha viajado hasta Portugal para decirle unas pocas palabras. Dejar de pensar que igual debería haber respondido algo. Dejar de pensar que podía haber alargado la mano y tocarle.

Por supuesto, su cabeza decide no hacerle caso y se recrea repitiendo aquel breve encuentro, salpicándolo de "y sis" y "quizás" hasta que decide acostarse y una noche sin sueños logra enterrarlo todo hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella es la última ocasión que sus caminos se cruzan antes de la guerra.

* * *

El catorce de septiembre de 1585 una veintena de navíos parten desde el puerto de Plymouth. Un muy vanidoso y ufano Francis Drake los comanda y, junto a él, Inglaterra mira al horizonte con ojos inexpresivos. Nadie puede decir lo que está pasando por su mente, y quizás ni él mismo lo sabe. Sólo tiene claro el orgullo que le produce navegar junto al marino; sus pensamientos acerca de lo que están haciendo son mucho más confusos.

No ha habido ninguna declaración oficial de guerra, y es probable que nunca la haya, no de parte de Isabel. No sirve poner por escrito algo que casi se había decidido en cuanto la Reina accediera al trono. Está claro por qué ella lo prefiere así; querer aprovecharse de las riquezas de España o querer evitar que la Iglesia católica vuelva a meter sus narices en Inglaterra es una cosa. Firmar un documento oficial diciendo que se abren los combates con el Imperio donde no se pone el Sol es otra muy distinta, algo propio de suicidas.

El doble juego de ataque y diplomacia está sobre la mesa, y eso no deja de ponerle enfermo. Bullen ya demasiadas contradicciones en su interior.

Sobre la religión.

Sobre aquella guerra, si es que puede llamarse así.

Sobre España.

Piensa en la última vez que se han visto, cuando le visitara en Tomar. A día de hoy, ni siquiera está muy seguro de por qué se molestó en viajar hasta allí. ¿Había sido una despedida? No, al principio no lo veía como tal. Aunque sus palabras llegaron a sonar realmente funestas.

Una parte de él desea que España le hubiera hecho quedarse, aunque solo fuera por una noche. La última noche antes de la tormenta.

« _No seas estúpido.»_ Se recrimina mientras aparta la mirada del horizonte.

Es una nación lo bastante vieja como para no cometer un error de principiante —o de eso se quiere convencer a sí mismo. El pasado es el pasado. Ante él se abre el presente, el enfrentamiento directo, la guerra.

El león se ha cansado de quedarse tumbado bajo el Sol, y ha decidido tratar de arrancarlo del cielo.

* * *

En febrero de 1587 España es testigo silencioso, desde la esquina de la sala, de las palabras de su rey. Felipe quiere acometer la invasión a Inglaterra. No pretenden hacer como los ingleses, encubriendo el enfrentamiento bajo falsa cortesía, fingida ignorancia, o ayudas a los independentistas en las Provincias Unidas. El Imperio Español va siempre de frente, eso le gusta pensar.

También piensa en otras cosas.

En cómo cada vez se le abren más frentes, más batallas se avistan en el horizonte. Recuerda el estado de las poblaciones gallegas después de las cobardes incursiones de Drake, el rescate que han tenido que pagar para la liberación de Cartagena de Indias, los edificios quemados en Santo Domingo, y siente la ira creciendo en su interior.

En María Estuardo, por ejemplo, uno de los motivos por los cuales se está planeando la invasión. Ella y Escocia eran sus rivales cuando estaba casado con Inglaterra, lo que no impide que el trato recibido por parte de Isabel se le antoje cruel. Insultante. Una forma traicionera de hacerse con el control de la nación vecina sin recurrir a la diplomacia. Piensa en cómo el hacha del verdugo ha necesitado tres golpes para decapitarla. No ha sido solo una muerte indigna sino que además no ha sido limpia. Que en su testamento haya dejado sus derechos de sucesión al trono inglés en manos de Felipe parece legitimar aun más la idea de una invasión, y con todo, preferiría que no fuese así.

Y sobre todo piensa en Inglaterra, con quien tendrá que intercambiar algo más que funestas palabras la próxima vez que se vean. Otros asuntos le han retenido en Europa cuando estaba hostigando sus colonias en América, por lo que aún no han cruzado caminos en esta guerra. Aprieta la mandíbula, intentando no lamentar haberle dejado ir sin más en Tomar. Aunque sabe que eso ha sido lo mejor; así dolerá menos.

Ya duele bastante como para añadir sal a la herida.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1588, Canal de la Mancha, cerca de las Gravelinas**

España ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha manoseado su rosario para encomendarse a Dios desde que partieran del puerto de Lisboa. Tantos retrasos en la invasión, tantos problemas, tantos cambios, podían haber hecho que se pensase que esa empresa estaba maldita. Sin embargo, tanto él como Felipe rechazaron esas ideas. El Altísimo estaba de su parte.

Aunque cuando el mar se estrella contra el casco de su navío con tanta fuerza que por un instante cree que va a volcar, de pronto la creencia de que Dios vela por ellos se antoja, cuanto menos, pueril. Todo cuanto ven sus ojos es obra de la naturaleza, o del mismísimo Diablo.

"La Reina bruja ha conjurado el temporal" ha escuchado gritar a uno de los marineros antes, mientras trataba de asegurar que los cabos estuvieran bien amarrados.

No imagina a Isabel mezclándose con semejantes supercherías; eso sí, recuerda las veces que Inglaterra mencionó sus valiosos tratados de magia, herencia de los celtas que un día moraran su tierra. Nunca ha creído en eso, claro. En realidad, prefiere no pensar en ello, puesto que le produce un cierto miedo —por más que sepa que se trata de algo irracional; no existe al fin y al cabo. Cuánto se aprovechó Inglaterra de eso en su día…

Ah, Inglaterra.

Le percibe, sabe que está cerca, en algún lado, bajo la lluvia torrencial. En alguno de los barcos con los que intercambian un fuego no demasiado intenso. La pólvora está húmeda y el vaivén de los navíos impide que los cañones acierten o sean cargados con rapidez. Y luego está el miedo, por supuesto. La confusión. A pesar de que de un soldado o marinero se espera que mantenga la compostura sean cuales sean las circunstancias, aun cuando en su corazón anida una pizca de temor, no necesita mirarles a los ojos a sus hombres para saber cómo se sienten.

Se lleva una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, aunque algo le dice que no va a llegar el turno de usarla.

¿O tal vez sí?

Escudriña a través de la lluvia inclemente que le azota el rostro, y el súbito resplandor que cruza el cielo ilumina el puente del navío más cercano. Apenas ve a una figura borrosa, rodeada de otras que se afanan en achicar agua y ponerlo todo a punto, y sin embargo no necesita más para saber que se trata de Inglaterra. Si no le conociera, podría considerarle idiota por haberse metido en una tormenta a la que sus navíos tampoco tienen garantizado sobrevivir. Pero le conoce, y sabe que no está allí por hacerse el valiente o por estúpida temeridad. Está allí para verle caer, a él y a su Armada.

A pesar de la distancia, puede imaginarse su sonrisa burlona, y la chispa de rabia que ello prende hace que recupere el calor en los huesos.

—¡Virad a babor! ¡Al navío con el mascarón de proa de doncella! —se hace oír por encima del rugir de la naturaleza y los cañones.

Todo a su alrededor parece crujir cuando el timonel establece el nuevo rumbo. España lucha por mantener el equilibrio ante un viento cada vez más intenso, mientras los latidos de su corazón resuenan en sus oídos. Un trueno restalla en lo alto, las olas chocan contra el casco de la embarcación mientras avanza hacia Inglaterra, y la poca esperanza que sus marineros tenían de poder escapar aquel infierno se apaga como una vela en la tempestad.

* * *

« _Así que "Él hizo soplar sus vientos y ellos fueron dispersados[2]", ¿no es así? Dios parece estar del lado de los protestantes, después de todo…»_

La satisfacción en la Corte tras la debacle de la Armada española es evidente. La del mismo Inglaterra, mientras recorre los pasillos de la Torre de Londres, es aún mayor si cabe. Y pensar que ha llegado a temer que Felipe II lograra dar un golpe decisivo que avocara el fin de la guerra apenas tres años después de que hubiera dado comienzo.

Considera que ha merecido la pena el riesgo de haberse metido de lleno en la tormenta para ser testigo directo del desastre, aunque en realidad no fuera más que el último clavo en un ataúd que llevaba construyéndose casi desde que se decidiera llevar a cabo la expedición. Así ha podido ver el navío de España zarandeado por los elementos mientras se dirigía hacia el suyo. Y cómo un certero cañonazo se llevaba por delante el mástil mayor, facilitando enormemente el poder hacerse con la embarcación. Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a desenvainar la espada, y cuando sus hombres llevaron a un inconsciente España ante él, se sintió el rey del mundo.

Su mente deja de rememorar las escenas de lo ocurrido en las Gravelinas cuando, cerca de su destino, se cruza con Escocia. Sabe por qué está allí; por el mismo motivo que él. Aunque su visita a España habrá tenido un cariz diferente a la que está a punto de realizar. A fin de cuentas, el motivo principal de Felipe para justificar la ahora fallida invasión ha sido el asunto de María Estuardo. Su hermano quizás haya querido agradecer el detalle o quizás le haya asegurado que le ayudaría a salir de allí. O le haya llamado idiota por dejarse capturar. Con él nunca se sabe.

—Obviando que tendrás que acabar liberándolo, tenerle así no te va ayudar —dice Escocia como saludo.

Nunca ha sido un hombre muy apegado al protocolo y las maneras corteses, ahora incluso menos que antes. Inglaterra tampoco puede culparlo.

—Me temo que tu inglés se ha oxidado, porque no comprendo lo que dices.

Su hermano le dirige una mirada despectiva.

—Tenerle encadenado no te hace superior. —Accede al final a explicar, después de unos tensos momentos de silencio—. Sigues siendo una simple isla de ladrones y herejes, y él el imperio más grande que ha visto el mundo.

—Si yo soy una simple isla, ¿entonces qué eres tú? ¿Un puñado de muertos de hambre bajo mi influencia? No estás en posición de juzgar a los demás.

Esconde bajo una sonrisa asesina que esas palabras le han dolido. Sabe bien dónde debe clavar el cuchillo para que su orgullo resulte más dañado. Igual que España, aunque el carácter de este sea en general bastante más agradable y menos dado a juegos verbales de esa clase. No obstante, su hermano no tiene inconvenientes con jugar sucio. Sobre todo con él.

Escocia permanece inmutable.

—Quizás, pero al menos no intento abarcar más de lo que me puedo permitir. —Sigue su camino sin despedirse, murmurando por lo bajo en gaélico algo que, si Inglaterra no ha interpretado mal, quiere decir "Aún sigues siendo un crío".

Clava sus ojos verdes, enfadados, en su nuca mientras se aleja por el pasillo. Tendrá que encargarse de él luego, por si acaso la sensación de victoria con la que se marcha le hace cometer alguna tontería. Ahora tiene otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Ordena a dos guardias que le vigilen, para sentirse más seguro.

España levanta la cabeza cuando entra en la celda y cierra la puerta a su espalda. No es para ver de quién se trata, puesto que debía ya imaginar que le visitaría tarde o temprano, sino para poder mirarle a los ojos, con un orgullo y una serenidad que le incitan a golpearle, estando como está con el ánimo revuelto y enaltecido por culpa de su hermano. Sin embargo, se contiene. Se contiene y se acerca. Sin agacharse, por supuesto. No siempre podrá contar con la oportunidad de observarle desde arriba, como hace ahora. No desde que el maldito bastardo le superase en altura.

España está todo lo erguido que las cadenas le permiten, en una postura que a todas luces es incómoda, aunque es evidente que la prefiere a estar encogido, agachado, derrotado, sobre el suelo. Sus cabellos, al no disponer ya de una cinta que los sujete, se desparraman desordenados sobre sus hombros. La piel bajo los grilletes está enrojecida; juraría que incluso se ve sangre seca en algunas zonas. Resulta obvio que cuando nadie estaba mirando ha tratado de quitárselos de encima. Inglaterra sabe que eso es imposible. Ha tenido en cuenta su fuerza para colocarle unas cadenas apropiadas. Aunque él, técnicamente, no se las ha puesto. No podría. Por más que algo dentro de él se regocije al verle forzado a no poder incorporarse del todo, con todo aquel metal mordiéndole la carne, no podría.

—Llegas tarde —le espeta España, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de apartar la mirada.

—Oh, discúlpame. Tenía una victoria que celebrar.

—Muy aterrorizado tienes que estar si consideras esto una victoria. —La línea de su mandíbula se hace más firme—. No has ganado nada, Inglaterra. Yo… hemos tenido mala suerte.

Es incapaz de evitar una sonrisa. Cómo, cómo debe escocerle el orgullo. Aún más si prefiere decir que ha perdido antes de que le hayan ganado. Opta por no darle importancia a ese detalle, aun cuando admite en su fuero interno que es verdad. Al igual que opta por ignorar a España. Se da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Se toma su tiempo para continuar, para dar forma a sus ideas en las palabras que más certeras puedan ser. Se iba a recrear de igual modo, y su mal humor actual le lleva a ser más cruel, más despiadado.

Más Inglaterra.

Menos Arthur.

—¿Sabes lo que se escucha en los pasillos de palacio? Que el Sol empieza a ocultarse, que la noche está dando comienzo para tu Imperio. —Hace un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera brindando con una copa invisible—. La era del león está llegando. ¿Sientes ya mi aliento en la nuca?

España deja escapar una carcajada seca. Intenta creer que en ella no hay desprecio, y sonríe mientras se gira de nuevo para mirarle.

—¿Y cuántas veces han tenido que susurrar esas mentiras en tu oído para que te las creyeras? Te tenía por más inteligente. Deberías saber que lo único que conseguirá el león acercándose tanto al Sol será quemarse.

No habla con ironía. No habla con burla. Sus palabras son directas, sinceras. Están cargadas de orgullo.

Y a Inglaterra le sientan como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Escocia, como casi siempre, tiene razón.

Encadenar a España no sirve de nada. No le hace ganar la guerra. No hace que su imperio, ahora mayor gracias a los territorios que ha sumado su unión con Portugal, sea más pequeño o más débil. Puede tratar de fingir lo contrario, puede pavonearse como quien ha logrado obtener el mejor trofeo de todos; la verdad es que si cierra las manos, este se le escapa de entre los dedos como agua. La otra nación está dolida, por supuesto, y eso se ve en sus ojos, en la sonrisa ausente de su boca, en la forma en la que aprieta los puños aprisionados. El plan de invadir Inglaterra no ha funcionado, y la Gran y Felicísima Armada tardará un tiempo en recuperarse materialmente. Aun más en recuperarse psicológicamente. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa, sí. Una subida de autoestima. Algo para recordar —y restregar por la cara de aquellos bastardos del sur—.

Y aun así, en el fondo, no ha cambiado nada. Inglaterra lo sabe. España lo sabe.

Eso hace que el sabor de la victoria se amargue en su boca, hasta el punto de que empieza a enfurecerse. Ha acudido allí para regodearse y, en realidad, ha sido el otro quien ha tenido la última palabra. Debe estar perdiendo práctica, aunque no por ello va a dejarse ganar. Es una persona orgullosa, y no puede permitirse desaprovechar una ocasión en la que, en principio, tiene ventaja. Sería impropio de la _Pérfida Albión_. Si tiene que emplear otras vías para eliminar la amargura que siente y salir de allí con la sensación de haber dejado a España más hundido que su Armada, pues ese será el camino que tome.

Se acerca a él, incluso a una distancia que queda dentro del reducido alcance que le permiten al castaño sus cadenas. Una forma de demostrar que no le considera peligroso. Y piensa qué debería hacer. Piensa, mientras observa a la nación que, aunque sea por un breve periodo de tiempo, es ahora su prisionera.

La camisa, deshilachada y medio desgarrada por los bordes, deja ver parte de la clavícula y el esternón, e Inglaterra se sorprende a sí mismo anhelando tocar esa piel morena. Solo que no con delicadeza o mimo. La satisfacción de verle humillado late con demasiada intensidad en su interior. Puede tomarle allí mismo. Aunque España sea más fuerte, con las cadenas puede hacerlo. Forzarle. Hacer que su derrota sea máxima.

Adelanta una mano, le toma de la barbilla y se la levanta. Está seguro de que el otro no sabe las ideas que anidan en su cabeza como pájaros de mal agüero; es demasiado buena persona, aunque bajo sus botas se extienda un mar de sangre.

Es tan sencillo, se dice.

Robar un beso, robar una caricia, así es como se empieza. Hacerle daño, hacerle gritar, hasta que tenga la garganta tan destrozada como la piel bajo los grilletes. Sabe que aquel deseo es el cúmulo de los sentimientos de su pueblo, de lo que muchos pensarían si estuvieran en la misma situación que él, viendo a un Imperio medio quebrado y gozando de la oportunidad de intentar romperlo del todo. Sabe que, en una pequeña parte, es también suyo. Porque está furioso, porque se siente victorioso, porque tiene la oportunidad en bandeja… y, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, porque le tiene miedo. Porque quiere que le odie. Porque así todo sería más fácil. La mano con la que le sujeta al otro la barbilla parece temblar un poco antes de volverse más firme que antes.

—No —murmura España. Y algo en su voz indica que lo sabe. Oh, Dios, lo sabe, y lo peor es que eso no hace que retire su mano o vacile—. Suéltame y vete, porque los dos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo. No _puedes_ hacerlo.

Aquello termina de hacer estallar el barril de pólvora en el que su ira le ha convertido. ¡¿Cómo…?! Antes de que sea consciente de lo que hace, su mano ha volado directa al rostro de España. Nota el hueso de la nariz romperse bajo su puño, que también se resiente por el golpe, aunque no da muestras de ser consciente de ello. La furia siempre ha servido como paliativo del dolor.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerte daño? Mírate, estás encadenado a la pared, derrotado. Tu preciada Armada dispersada, en el fondo del Canal o en las costas de Irlanda, donde estamos dando caza a tus hombres como los perros que son. —Le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le sacude, sin querer controlar su fuerza—. ¿Y crees que no voy a hacerlo? ¿Crees que no puedo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mírame!

Y España lo hace, pero la misericordia que brilla en sus ojos –por encima del orgullo, por encima de la ira, por encima del pesar-, como si tuviera lástima de él, le sienta peor que una puñalada en el corazón. La sangre corre por el rostro moreno, que por lo demás no da muestras de haber recibido un golpe. Eso le irrita; el otro lo sabe. Por eso se está tragando el dolor, incluso se permite esbozar una sonrisa compasiva. Y antes de que le responda sabe que sus palabras no le van a gustar.

—Porque no somos humanos.

Cualquier persona que escuche aquello puede interpretarlo al contrario; que dado que no son "humanos" no tienen barreras, no tienen límites morales. Que están por encima del bien y del mal y de todas las normas de los hombres. A fin de cuentas, no pueden ser castigados con sus leyes.

No obstante, las cosas no son así. Porque solo una representación puede llegar a entender a otra, puede sobrevivir el mismo tiempo que otra. Porque nunca saben qué les deparará el futuro. Porque tienen, en principio, demasiado por delante. ¿Cómo podrían arriesgarse a causar un daño del todo irreparable _por propia voluntad_ a otra nación, sabiendo que el rencor podría durar lustros, décadas, siglos? ¿Cómo podrían mirar al otro a la cara si, por azares del destino, en los siguientes cincuenta años se convierten en aliados o, incluso, sus monarcas se casan y se convierten en "pareja"?

No, ellos no siguen las normas de los hombres. Tienen las suyas propias, aunque nadie hable nunca de ellas. Y, al contrario que los humanos, las infringen con poca frecuencia. Hasta un país tan "joven" como España sabe eso. Hay fronteras que no se pueden traspasar.

Entonces Inglaterra se pregunta que cómo serían las cosas si no fueran naciones, si él fuera un orgulloso capitán de la Marina Real y España un importante prisionero _humano_. Si no tuviera que ver su rostro cincelado por el rencor, recordándole sus actos, hasta que cualquiera de los dos países se perdiera en la historia. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo, solo para humillar a su enemigo? ¿Para quitarse el regusto amargo de aquella victoria que no era tal?

Vuelve a tomarle por la barbilla; la sangre ha dejado de manar, y ahora le mancha el rostro como si fuera pintura seca. De alguna forma, sabe que el otro es consciente de todas las dudas que se agolpan en su mente.

—¿Es eso? —murmura—. ¿No podría hacerte más daño porque somos iguales? Menuda estupidez.

No lo es, ni mucho menos. Y ahora que ese arrebato de rabia se está calmando, la única cosa estúpida que encuentra en esa celda es él mismo, por siquiera llegar a planteárselo como remota posibilidad.

—Y aun en el caso en el que no hubiera normas entre nosotros —España continúa, esta vez con voz baja, como si estuviera contando un secreto—, tampoco podrías hacerlo.

Alza una ceja, inquisitivo. Tiene curiosidad, aunque una parte de él piensa que le va a contestar con alguna cosa del tipo "porque eres de los que apuñalan por la espalda y no les gusta atacar de frente". Esboza una medio sonrisa, anticipando su reacción ante una acusación como aquella. Sin embargo, la respuesta es algo que no espera.

—Aún llevas nuestro anillo, Inglaterra.

El aliento se le congela en los pulmones, su boca queda paralizada en una mueca indescifrable, y en su mente retumban las palabras, amenazando con derrumbar toda su fachada abajo.

Sí, lo lleva, maldita sea. Retiró la alianza de su anular el día que Isabel fuera coronada, y estuvo a punto de guardarla bajo llave para intentar encerrar con ella los recuerdos que la acompañaban, los recuerdos que tanto empezaban a doler. A los dos días se la volvía a poner al cuello metida en una cadena. La misma cadena que ahora manosea, nervioso, intentando averiguar qué decir cuando no hay nada que decir.

No puede negar el hecho, ni el motivo evidente de por qué sigue ahí. Ha escuchado más de un comentario velado acerca de lo impropio que es que alguien como él lleve semejante adorno, por eso casi siempre se encuentra oculto entre sus ropajes oscuros. Hoy no. Hoy, de alguna forma, el cruel azar ha decidido que se vea, y que sea España quien lo vea. Y, oh, Dios, ¿por qué tienen que ser las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Por qué tienen que estar en guerra? ¿Por qué tiene que _importarle_ que estén en guerra? ¿Por qué no puede tirar ese estúpido anillo, sentir sólo odio y acabar con todo de una vez? Se hace mil preguntas, preguntas para las que no tiene respuesta en su mayoría.

Aunque para algunas sí.

Sabe por qué lleva ese adorno colgando del cuello. Porque España tiene razón. No ha dicho "el anillo de Felipe y María". No ha dicho "el anillo de 1554". Ha dicho _nuestro anillo._ Porque ese pedazo de metal es suyo, solo suyo. Aun cuando ellos no deberían tener nada, tienen eso. Algo que se intercambiaron como jóvenes alocados una vez que la boda oficial terminase. Susurrando unos votos que ambos sabían que no podían cumplir, que no tendrían permitido cumplir. Sin embargo, a la luz de las velas, enredados bajo las sábanas y algo achispados por el vino, habían pretendido creer en que aquellas palabras eran verdad, que significaban algo.

Y, por más que haya intentado convencerse de lo contrario, ha cometido el error del principiante.

{o}

España se esfuerza en ver más allá del silencio de Inglaterra, intentando descifrar sin éxito sus pensamientos. Estaría mintiendo si negara que, durante un instante —breve, brevísimo, mas un instante al fin y al cabo—, no ha temido que la mano del rubio bajara de su rostro, hacia su cuerpo. Que los sentimientos de su pueblo pudieran neutralizar por unos momentos los suyos. No obstante, en cuanto sus ojos dieron con aquel anillo, aquel pedazo de metal agridulce, supo que no podía ocurrir nada. Y supo que la otra nación seguía sintiendo algo.

El corazón se le encoge con angustia en el pecho.

—Tus hombres me quitaron el mío —dice, ya sin vergüenza de admitir ante _el enemigo_ que continuaba llevándolo consigo—. Sería de agradecer el poder recuperarlo.

Los ojos de Inglaterra dejan de estar perdidos entre recuerdos y tribulaciones. En apenas unos parpadeos, recuperan aquel brillo, levemente malicioso, que han estado exhibiendo antes, cuando ha entrado a la celda. Sabe lo que eso significa. Que aunque no vaya a tocarle, aquella tregua consistente en intentar no ahogarse en el pasado ha trocado a su fin.

Vuelven a ser naciones en guerra. Y él sigue siendo prisionero tras una derrota.

Inglaterra le suelta y se incorpora. Sí, está claro que ha relegado todos sus remordimientos a un rincón de la mente donde no puedan molestarle por el momento. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos, marcando de nuevo la distancia que hay entre ellos.

—Es una lástima, pero me temo que es lo que ocurre cuando llevas joyas y acabas en manos del enemigo. Se llama botín de guerra.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. Eso no. —Se pelea con las cadenas para poder acercarse a él, dejando que el metal muerda su carne lastimada, y aun así es inútil; sigue estando fuera de su alcance—. ¡Es nuestr-!

—No hay nada _nuestro_ , España —le interrumpe con un tono más cortante que el filo de una espada—. Y aun menos estando en guerra. Cuanto antes lo aprendas, menos sufrirás. No me creo que ni Castilla ni Aragón te lo hayan explicado.

Inglaterra ha acabado con una sonrisa burlona. España abre la boca para protestar. ¿Cómo puede soltarle eso cuando está viendo con sus propios ojos aquel anillo? ¿Se está riendo de él? ¿Acaso se ha puesto el anillo a propósito, para restregárselo por la cara? ¿Para hacerle admitir que aún ocupa un hueco en su corazón incluso en aquellas circunstancias? ¿Podría de verdad ser tan retorcido como para hacer eso?

—Creo que tienes asuntos importantes sobre los que reflexionar, así que, lamentándolo mucho, me parece que es hora de abandonar tu compañía. —Sus palabras están teñidas de sarcasmo. Y, de alguna forma, le duelen más que el puñetazo que le ha dado antes—. Drake me debe la revancha de una partida de bolos[3].

* * *

 **Mayo de 1589, La Coruña, España**

España saborea la exasperación del pueblo gallego ante otra incursión más de Drake en sus costas, y se ha jurado una y mil veces que ya no más. Que el corsario no abandonará con vida La Coruña. Su intención ha sido ir a por él y darle buen uso a su espada recién afilada. Hasta que ha percibido que Inglaterra está también allí.

Ha sido mera cuestión de tiempo que, sintiendo la presencia del otro en las calles de la ciudad, acaben enfrentándose cara a cara. Sus armas están manchadas por la sangre de sus oponentes caídos, de todos aquellos que han servido como reguero de migas hasta la pequeña plazoleta en la que se han encontrado. Y ahora no existe oponente más allá que la otra nación. Por toda la ciudad resuenan los cañonazos, las voces, los gritos; mas nada de eso llega a sus oídos.

Solo existen dos pares de ojos verdes.

No se han cruzado una mísera palabra cuando ya están abalanzándose sobre su rival, espada en ristre. El metal choca, inclemente. No hay ritmo ni armonía en aquel movimiento. No es un combate; es una danza de pura furia y energía. Inglaterra tiene de su parte una mayor experiencia y su habilidad innata de descubrir los puntos débiles de su enemigo con rapidez. Pero España tiene la fuerza. Tiene la espina clavada del combate en el que no pudo participar en las Gravelinas. Tiene el recuerdo de la quemazón de las esposas en sus muñecas.

Las espadas entrechocan peligrosamente cerca de sus cuerpos. Ninguno quiere ceder terreno. Inglaterra resbala ligeramente en un charco de sangre, y España aprovecha el desequilibrio para hacerle un corte en la mejilla. Es molesto, más que profundo, y no va a suponer una desventaja. Sin embargo, no es ese su objetivo.

Ha sido el primero en acertar un golpe, y se recrea en ello con regocijo, mientras sus labios permanecen cerrados en una sonrisa satisfecha. Aunque su tendencia natural sería imprecar al enemigo durante un combate, Castilla ha intentado hacerle perder esa costumbre poco efectiva. Ahorrar energía para arrasar con el enemigo. Hay tiempo de recrearse en la victoria, una vez que esta es absoluta e inamovible.

{o}

Sintiendo la mejilla arder, Inglaterra se lanza hacia delante, intentando abrir un hueco en la defensa de España. Lo único que consigue es otro mordisco del acero toledano, en su brazo. Tiene la suficiente entereza y le recorre la suficiente adrenalina como para no demostrar dolor y seguir presionando.

Acorrala a España contra una pared, y casi logra desarmarle. Casi.

Al segundo siguiente, no sabe cómo, vuelve a sentir un corte, en la pierna.

Y el baile se repite.

Usa fintas, juegos de pies, cambia la espada de mano.

Siempre está a punto de herir a su rival, de ponerle contra las cuerdas. Y siempre es él quien siente el beso del acero. Apenas una caricia, sí. Pero es una caricia tras otra. Y su cuerpo no es indestructible. La coraza, la única armadura que ha decidido llevar, le pesa. El sudor le recorre la espalda.

Nunca antes se ha enfrentado a España de forma directa, y no puede siquiera empezar a imaginar cómo llegó a ser el choque entre este y el Imperio Otomano en Lepanto. Si cualquier otra nación se hubiera entremetido, piensa que es probable que no hubiese salido con vida.

Sus reflejos le hacen agacharse, y la espada toledana apenas logra quedarse con un par de mechones dorados. Retrocede, incorporándose, y entonces la ve. La sonrisa que adorna los labios de su rival.

—Esta vez no hay tormenta que pueda salvarte, Inglaterra.

Esas palabras son apenas un murmullo; no ha necesitado gritarlo, el efecto es el mismo. El terror le invade el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que _no puede derrotarlo._

Se arriesga a otra herida para darle una patada en la rodilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Una persona normal aprovecharía para huir. Su orgullo le obliga a quedarse. Se aferra a la empuñadura de su espada con más fuerza e intenta clavársela a España en la pierna. Este ha cogido una piedra del suelo y la arroja contra su hombro izquierdo, aun estando en el suelo. Un acto reflejo le hace soltar el arma y llevarse la mano a la zona atacada.

Craso error. Un parpadeo después, tiene el filo toledano, manchado de sangre, de _su_ sangre, besándole el cuello. Alza las manos, en un gesto conciliador. Su mente, mientras tanto, busca de manera desesperada cómo salir de esa situación.

—Has… hecho trampas —repone con una sonrisa, como si el hecho de que no haya actuado noblemente sea una victoria para él.

—¿Así que la _Pérfida Albión_ se ofende cuando los demás usan sus mismas tretas en un combate?

A pesar del cansancio tras su enfrentamiento, patente en su respiración, su voz suena a trueno. A rabia. No necesita que lo ponga en palabras para saber que por dentro le bulle la sangre por el hecho de que haya atacado una ciudad inocente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Entrecierra los ojos; está calculando las posibilidades de desarmarle sin seguir los pasos de Ana Bolena.

—Ahora… —España parece aguzar el oído. En las calles cercanas siguen desarrollándose los combates entre los dos ejércitos. Le oye suspirar—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Retira de su cuello la espada y piensa, por un instante, que es lo bastante noble —lo bastante _estúpido—_ para dejarle ir sin más solo porque tiene que luchar en otro lugar. Sin embargo, la otra nación tiene un plan diferente.

—Esto es por lo de Londres —le escupe, antes de golpearle en pleno rostro con la fuerza de un toro.

El ímpetu del puñetazo hace que dé con sus huesos en el suelo. El mundo le da vueltas, y la sangre empieza a lamerle la cara. Cuando alza el rostro, tratando de ignorar las manchas blancas que ocupan los límites de su visión, comprueba que España le ha dejado solo.

Y el león se queda, agotado sobre el suelo, sintiendo la más absoluta de las derrotas.

{o}

Toda la ciudad se regocija cuando la flota inglesa, la _Contraarmada,_ empieza a batirse en retirada. España se seca el sudor de la frente, notando cómo sus músculos agarrotados se relajan por vez primera desde que escuchara del asedio al puerto gallego y galopara sin descanso a defenderlo. Han sido días de arduos combates parapetados tras la guarnición y en las calles, pero han merecido la pena. Habiendo rechazado a un enemigo muy superior en número y medios, no puede más que sentirse orgulloso de la gente que le rodea.

Antes ha estado intercambiando unas palabras con la que ya se considera una heroína, María Pita, antes de que ella regresara a su tarea de recoger cadáveres. En breves seguirá su mismo camino; sabe lo peligroso que puede ser dejar que los cuerpos se pudran en un entorno poblado. Por el momento, se entretiene mirando al mar, y a las embarcaciones que surcan sus aguas como alma que lleva el Diablo, huyendo hacia quién sabe dónde. Inglaterra está en una de ellas, supone, puesto que no le ha encontrado donde le dejara, y nadie ha comentado su captura.

Se pregunta si ha hecho bien en darle una oportunidad para escapar, cuando ha podido dejarle inconsciente y arrastrarlo a una celda que no se molestaría en visitar. Quizás es mejor así: dejarle ir sabiendo que no le ha considerado lo bastante importante como para atraparle. Que ha creído más necesario ayudar a su pueblo que acabar con su combate.

Considera eso una mayor derrota.

Suspira, alzando la mirada más allá de las velas cada vez más pequeñas. El cielo está limpio. Desea que su corazón reflejara esa misma calma. En su interior bulle una tempestad que haría parecer a la de 1588 una simple llovizna. Reza para que ese ataque tan desastroso para Inglaterra fuerce a Isabel a solicitar una tregua, una paz, y que la guerra acabe pronto.

No necesita que nadie se lo diga para saber que es ingenuo.

* * *

 **Enero de 1596, Portobelo, actual Panamá**

Inglaterra apenas si pestañea mientras es testigo, sin poder hacer nada, de cómo la enfermedad se lleva a uno de los mejores marinos que su tierra ha dado a luz.

Nadie quiere decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos en su presencia o en la de un moribundo Francis Drake, ni tampoco hace falta. En la mente de toda la expedición la palabra "fracaso" está presente con dolorosa intensidad. Una expedición destinada a castigar a las colonias españolas tal y como se había hecho ya en 1585. Y de paso, tal vez intentar asentarse más en una tierra que tanto tenía que ofrecer. Sí, aquello había sonado a gloria cuando partieran, una vez más, desde Plymouth. Convencidos de que sus fuerzas superiores serían todo lo que necesitaban para una fulgurante victoria que cambiara el rumbo de la guerra, y del propio Drake, caído en desgracia tras la derrota de la Contraarmada. Por eso ha ido con ellos, en vez de quedarse en casa.

Para su desgracia, el enemigo les estaba esperando. Les han rechazado de casi todas las plazas que han tratado de conquistar. Han abandonado los asentamientos que no podían haber defendido, llevándose consigo todo objeto de valor y provisiones, sin dejar atrás nada que pudiera hacerles sentir el más mínimo regusto de satisfacción.

Odia la jungla, se dice, secándose el sudor de la frente. Odia el clima. Odia a los españoles. Odia que los suministros mermen sin disponer de nada con que sustituirlos. Odia el agua, emponzoñada, que les está matando lentamente. Que está matando a Drake lentamente.

Mientras que para él es posible sobrevivir sin beber agua, sus hombres no cuentan con dicha posibilidad. Y cada vez que les ve tomando un trago tiene que contenerse para no exclamar que dejen de ingerir ese maldito veneno. Pero no hay otro remedio. No puede obligarles a pelear sedientos. Aunque esa quizás fuera una muerte más rápida, piadosa o noble.

El médico que ha estado velando por Drake desde que la enfermedad decidiera que él sería el siguiente en caer en sus garras le da una leve palmada en el hombro, para llamar su atención.

—Se encuentra muy debilitado. He hecho todo lo que he podido; ahora está en manos de Dios.

Una parte de él quiere gritar, gritar y destrozar todo a su alrededor. Otra quiere romperse en una carcajada amarga. Estar en manos de Dios es lo mismo que estar con un pie en la tumba y con el otro en el aire, lo sabe bien. Aun así guarda todos sus sentimientos tras un gesto adusto y asiente. Él no puede mostrar pánico, debilidad o duda. Y menos en las circunstancias en las que se encuentran, naufragando en una tierra hostil, cada vez con menos esperanza.

—Haced llamar a un escribano. Querrá enunciar su testamento —dice, y solo gracias a un milagro no se le quiebra la voz.

« _Y nombrar al nuevo líder de la expedición»_ piensa, aunque no lo dice.

No quiere aparentar que ve al marino como a un simple y sustituible peón, porque no es así. En Inglaterra es considerado un héroe y para él ha sido más importante de lo que un humano debería ser para una nación. El doctor se va para cumplir su orden, dejándole solo. Cierra los ojos y junta las manos para rezar, como hace tiempo que no hace, y como, está seguro, España ha hecho en más de una ocasión durante la guerra. Su boca se tuerce al pensar en él. No está en América, o al menos, aún no se han encontrado. Y no puede dejar de pensar que es una muestra de que su expedición está condenada. Porque el enemigo no ha considerado siquiera que merezca la pena cruzar el Atlántico.

Intenta hacer desaparecer la mirada orgullosa de España de su mente para poder rezar tranquilo. Sabe que Drake no es un buen hombre; ningún soldado y menos uno que antaño fuese corsario podría serlo. Por otra parte, es un _gran hombre_ , y cree que merece la pena intentarlo.

—No te lo lleves. Inglaterra le necesita. —« _Aún es demasiado pronto»_ —. No te lo lleves.

Sus plegarias no tienen respuesta.

El veintiocho de enero los ojos de Francis Drake se cierran para siempre. E Inglaterra siente que, junto al ataúd de plomo arrojado al mar, también se hunde una parte de él.

* * *

 **Septiembre de 1598, Madrid**

La cuarta vez que los caminos de ambas naciones se cruzan ocurre dos años más tarde, en otro entierro. Aunque la relación de Inglaterra con la persona que es trasladada a la cripta de San Lorenzo del Escorial es muy diferente.

España se pregunta cómo es que ha podido acudir a la ceremonia cuando Felipe falleciera tan sólo la noche anterior, aunque supone que ha debido estar rondando el monasterio como un buitre los últimos días, sabiendo que no podía quedarle mucho al monarca.

—Hay quienes considerarían tu presencia aquí un insulto —comenta una vez que el cuerpo ha sido dispuesto para descansar eternamente, y los dos han salido a la agradable brisa de finales de verano.

No le ha hablado hasta entonces para no levantar sospechas. Inglaterra ha estado en la cola de la comitiva, ocultándose. Aunque un reino no puede ocultarse de otro, y tanto España como Aragón y Castilla han percibido su presencia. Portugal no ha acudido. A fin de cuentas, su hermano no puede viajar tan rápido de Lisboa a Madrid. De haber dispuesto de más tiempo tampoco está seguro de que el portugués hubiera asistido. Le da dolor de cabeza el solo imaginar lo que vendrá ahora, la coronación del que será Felipe III, el jurar el cargo ante las cortes de tantos reinos, habituarse a un nuevo gobernante…

Prefiere no pensar en ello, no cuando aún está llorando la muerte de un rey y tiene que lidiar con la presencia inesperada de Inglaterra. Se apresura en su caminar, para alejarse cuanto antes de las otras representaciones. No cree que pueda haber problemas con Aragón; la mirada que le ha dirigido Castilla cuando entrara en la cripta, por otro lado, habría sido capaz de detener a un ejército entero. Y eso que nunca ha llegado a contarle lo ocurrido con Inglaterra en la Torre de Londres una década antes.

No se lo ha contado a nadie.

—Fue mi rey también. Debía presentar mis respetos. —La sonrisa que acompaña esas palabras es mortífera—. ¿No es eso lo que se hace? ¿Acudir al entierro de la gente que ha sido importante en nuestras vidas?

Y el ataque es palpable, tan palpable que casi siente cómo le atraviesa el pecho. El reproche se refleja en aquellos ojos de color tan similar a los suyos. Cuatro décadas antes, ni Felipe ni España viajaron para estar presentes en la ceremonia funeraria de María Tudor. Nunca le preguntó a su ahora difunto monarca el por qué de esa decisión, pero sabe muy bien por qué él no fue capaz de acudir. No se sintió capaz de mirar a Inglaterra y saber que ya no era suyo, que ya no estaban unidos. Porque por mucho que Felipe tratara de cortejar a Isabel, estaba claro que sus esfuerzos caerían en un saco roto. A la Reina Virgen no le interesaba conseguir un pedazo del Imperio en el que no se ponía el Sol mediante un matrimonio; lo quería obtener por otros métodos. Aunque hasta el momento no parecían haber tenido demasiado éxito.

España mantiene la boca cerrada, no queriendo volver a cometer el error de sincerarse con alguien que aunque haya venido desarmado sigue siendo su enemigo. Espera que Inglaterra siga atacándole, así que se sorprende cuando permanece tan silencioso como él todo el camino hasta su habitación. No sabe que es un gesto de consideración hacia él, por haber perdido a su rey. Inglaterra está más acostumbrado a ver los ojos de sus monarcas cerrándose; para España aquella sensación de vacío es casi nueva.

Cuando está abriendo la puerta de la estancia, un criado se les acerca para preguntar si quieren algo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada curiosa a su acompañante. Le dispensa con una sonrisa mientras reza para que no diga nada a nadie hasta que Inglaterra se marche. Está seguro de que no sé que quedará mucho, pero tal vez si la noticia de su presencia llega a los oídos de algunas personas, podrían surgir los problemas. Incluso estando en guerra, es lo bastante noble para no atrapar a Inglaterra ahora que se ha metido de lleno en su territorio, tan indefenso como puede llegar a estar, en deferencia a los respetos que le ha querido presentar a Felipe. Es probable que otras personas no actuaran igual que él.

Se afloja un poco el jubón, tratando de luchar contra una repentina sensación de ahogo.

—¿No consideras un riesgo el haber venido conmigo? Podría haberte guiado directamente al calabozo.

—España, _por favor._ Estamos hablando de ti.

Se traga las ganas de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo y borrarle esa medio sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus ojos están aún algo rojos —espera que Inglaterra no lo note— por las lágrimas del día anterior; lo último que le apetece es terminar la pelea que se negó a acabar en La Coruña.

Busca en su rostro alguna sombra del corte que le hiciera en la mejilla aquel día, inútilmente. En sus cuerpos no quedan las cicatrices de heridas tan pequeñas. Incluso las más grandes pueden llegar a desaparece con el tiempo. Se pregunta si algún día dejará de lucir la que le atraviesa el torso, producida por Otomano décadas atrás. O las de sus brazos, más recientes, ganadas en las Provincias Unidas.

Aunque la ropa le impide verlas, sabe que Inglaterra tiene todavía más que él. Recuerda haberlas recorrido con delicadeza con las yemas de sus dedos, a la luz de unas velas medio consumidas. Y recuerda haber besado, cargado de deseo, la que le cruza la garganta…

Se recrimina a sí mismo el perderse en sentimentalismos ahora absurdos e innecesarios, y busca con la mirada algo en su habitación que le ayude a recuperar la certeza de que la nación que se alza delante de él es _solo_ el enemigo. Sus ojos acaban dando con un libro que reposa, inocente, sobre el escritorio y sonríe.

Lo ha encontrado.

—Tengo algo que quizás te interese. —Se hace con él, y acaricia las cubiertas, de cuero rojizo, antes de volver junto a Inglaterra—. Los censores castellanos no lo han aprobado; sin embargo, salieron algunos ejemplares en Valencia.

{o}

—¿Yendo en contra de la autoridad? Eso no es muy común en ti… —Inglaterra está a punto de proseguir con sus burlas cuando lee el título de la obra.

 _La Dragontea._

Sin necesidad de mirar más, sabe que el protagonista será "Francisco Draque", como los españoles le llamaban. A su mente regresan los mosquitos, el calor húmedo y la sensación de sequedad en la boca. El mar tragándose el ataúd. El gesto se le avinagra sin apenas ser consciente de ello. Siente que le escuecen los ojos. No ha llorado su muerte; ya tiene aprendido el evitar las lágrimas cuando de mortales se trata. Tiene aprendido el evitar las lágrimas en cualquier circunstancia, por triste o desesperada que sea.

Eso no evita que le siga doliendo.

—¿Le querías? —la curiosidad en la voz de España parece genuina.

—No debemos tener sentimientos hacia ningún humano. —Elude la pregunta mientras prácticamente le arranca el libro de las manos.

—¿Igual que no debemos tener sentimientos hacia ninguna nación?

—Por supuesto que no, es algo que todos sabemos. ¿Quién es el estúpido que ha cometido ese error?

España entrecierra los ojos. Inglaterra intuye que le está probando, que tiene en mente la conversación que tuvieran en la Torre de Londres. Retiene una sonrisa amarga. Ha tenido tiempo de practicar cómo ocultar la verdad sin que se note. El otro está intentando pincharle, descubrir si queda algún rescoldo de aquellos votos efímeros de 1554. Sin hacerse la pregunta, él ya sabe la respuesta.

Y ni de lejos va a dejar que el otro se la saque.

—Sin embargo, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Es evidente que _estimaba_ a Drake —comenta acariciando la portada del libro—. ¿Quién no lo hacía? Era un gran marino.

—Era un asesino.

Contiene una carcajada. España no se molesta en ocultar su aversión, comprensible por otra parte. Un héroe para un país determinado —aunque, tiene que recordarse, Drake no murió como tal— suele ser un villano para su vecino. Así es la vida. Así es la historia. Lo sabe.

Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que España parezca tener la razón.

—"Asesino" es una palabra que solo adquiere su verdadero valor cuando la usan los humanos. A fin de cuentas… ¿existe algún mortal, hombre o mujer, que haya derramado más sangre que cualquiera de nosotros? ¿Y acaso alguien nos tacha de asesinos?

—Puede que no, pero algunos nos señalarían con palabras bastante más graves.

Seres _contra natura._ Engendros. Monstruos.

Nadie se atreve a decírselo a la cara. Y sin embargo, son palabras que, está seguro, toda nación ha llegado a escuchar alguna vez. De forma accidental o espiando de forma intencionada alguna conversación. Es natural en los humanos temer y odiar a lo desconocido o diferente. Inglaterra ha aprendido cuando era muy pequeño que la mejor manera de responder a aquellas cosas es ignorándolas. Le importa más bien poco lo que puedan opinar de él. Está orgulloso de lo que y representa, y se siente a gusto con quien es su actual soberana. Igual que se sentía a gusto con Drake.

Suspira.

—La verdad es que Drake representaba lo que me habría gustado ser si fuera humano. Muy persistente a la hora de dar caza a tus navíos y riquezas. Su vacío será muy difícil de ocupar.

—Eso espero. —Se cruza de brazos, dejando notar su creciente impaciencia—. No deberías tardar mucho en irte.

—Por supuesto. Además ahora tengo algo con lo que matar el tiempo durante el viaje. —Señala al libro con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no está seguro de si va a molestarse en leer en un idioma que considera inferior algo que menosprecie a Drake—. No navego en un barco español, así que las tormentas no van a venir a por mí[4]. Sería una travesía aburrida de no ser por esto.

España no reacciona ante la pulla, para su decepción. Se limita a observarle, inmóvil, mientras abre las puertas y comprueba que no hay un batallón de guardias esperándole al otro lado. Se ahorra el mirar atrás, y se escabulle por los pasillos de El Escorial antes de que Castilla le encuentre.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1604, Londres**

La quinta y última vez que se encuentran el escenario no puede ser más distinto.

La sala donde se firma el armisticio es fría, a pesar de que el mes de agosto está agotándose ya en el calendario. Quizás tiene que ver con que el clima en Londres nunca ha sido famoso por sus altas temperaturas; España cree que se debe más a las aceradas miradas que los diplomáticos ingleses le dirigen de vez en cuando.

Diecinueve años de guerra y no han conseguido avanzar ni económica ni militarmente ante el Imperio Español. Aunque el ganador moral de la contienda no ha sido el país más meridional. 1588 está muy presente en las mentes de todos, a pesar de que otros enfrentamientos se desarrollasen después. Nadie puede imaginar entonces hasta cuándo la Batalla de las Gravelinas será recordada como la más notoria de la guerra, hasta cuándo la herida en el orgullo español permanecerá abierta.

Por el momento, se recrea en que han sido los ingleses quienes han buscado la paz. A Jacobo casi le ha faltado tiempo para buscar un acuerdo al acceder al trono, viendo que la ambición de su tía Isabel no llegaba a ninguna parte. Se pregunta cómo le sentará a Inglaterra el tener a un escocés coronado como su monarca. Está convencido de que Escocia aprovechará para recordárselo siempre que pueda, que es la sangre Estuardo y no Tudor la que finalmente ha acabado perpetuándose.

Los diplomáticos discuten y él escucha alguna que otra palabra suelta. Ya leerá el documento redactado cuando estampe su firma por mera formalidad. Sus exigencias no le importan a nadie, porque no puede ni demostrar que las tiene siquiera. Aunque en el tratado estuviera cediendo su preciado Reino de Nápoles, no podría protestar.

Inglaterra espera con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared. Su ceño está más fruncido de lo normal. Ninguno de los dos ha pasado por alto que el espacio entre ambos es mayor que en otras ocasiones oficiales, ni han hecho nada para arreglarlo. La paz, una paz que, entonces no lo saben, durará tan sólo veinte años, puede estar construyéndose ante sus ojos, y sin embargo ya nada será lo mismo. Nunca podrá serlo.

Aunque Jacobo ha prometido condenar la piratería, España sospecha que falta mucho para que sus navíos dejen de sufrir los ataques de los corsarios. Cierto es que para él, corsarios y piratas en esencia son lo mismo; ladrones y asesinos.

Inglaterra suspira, dejando caer los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo. Quizás es sólo efecto de la luz, o de las ropas, el caso es que se le ve más delgado. No tiene las mejillas hundidas como él mismo, acusando los efectos de la plaga que se ceba todavía más en Castilla, es más bien que parece más pequeño, más esbelto. Sobre su jubón negro ya no reposa ninguna cadena, ningún anillo. Algo comprensible, aunque no por ello la decepción deja de morder el corazón de España. Incluso ahora se sigue preguntando si lo llevaba en la Torre de Londres porque sentía algo o por algún motivo oculto y retorcido.

—Veo que portas menos joyas que la última vez —comenta, despreocupado—. Espero que no hayas tenido que venderlas para subsanar problemas monetarios.

—Algunas joyas no soportan bien el paso del tiempo.

—Dicen que el oro es eterno.

—Los romanos también decían que su Imperio sería eterno.

No sabe si ese dato es inventado o no, y está seguro de que había mil y un ejemplos que Inglaterra podía haber utilizado. Sin embargo el motivo por el que ha dicho eso y no cualquier otra cosa es evidente. El mensaje que se trasluce en sus palabras vibra en el aire, con letras brillantes.

"Todo Imperio acaba cayendo".

Incluso el suyo.

—La noche que predijiste está aún muy lejana —repone, recordando las palabras de hace dieciséis años—. El león intenta atrapar al Sol entre sus garras, inútilmente. Este sigue brillando en lo alto, fuera de su alcance, sin descanso. Sin desfallecer.

Impregna cada sílaba, cada letra con tanta vehemencia que, por un instante, Inglaterra se encoge sobre sí mismo, y en sus ojos baila una mezcla de respeto y temor. Dura tan solo un instante. Al parpadeo siguiente, está medio esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica. Una de esas sonrisas que le hacen parecer un pirata.

—De acuerdo, el Sol no desfallece… ¿y tus hombres? ¿Qué tal en las Provincias Unidas?

Aprieta la mandíbula, intentando no pensar en Holanda. Treinta y seis años de guerra que solo han servido para desangrar tanto a los Tercios como las arcas reales. Y el calvinismo… Quiere llevarse las manos a la cabeza, dejar de preocuparse por todos los problemas con los que tiene que lidiar. No puede, por supuesto. Ser un Imperio conlleva aquello; enfrentamientos y luchas continuas. Al menos la que tenía con Inglaterra se ha terminado.

En apariencia.

—No tiene sentido que me lo preguntes. Es probable que tus espías y tus hombres conozcan la situación actual mejor que yo.

—Me temo que no. Te recuerdo que el acuerdo de paz establece que no seguiremos proporcionando ayuda a los independentistas.

—No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que ninguno de los que estamos en esta sala nos creemos eso —casi bufa—. Oh, espera, sí lo sé. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que soléis actuar de manera rastrera.

—España, por favor. No querrás empezar otra guerra cuando aún no hemos acabado esta de forma oficial. —« _Quien ha empezado y acabado esta guerra has sido tú»_ quiere replicarle, aunque su boca permanece cerrada en gesto de disgusto—. Y hablando de eso, aún tardarán un tiempo en ultimar los detalles. Podemos esperar en un lugar más cómodo, si quieres.

El leve gesto que hace con la cabeza es un evidente "Di que sí". España, tras intercambiar una mirada con el Duque de Frías, su diplomático más cercano, asiente y sigue a Inglaterra fuera de la sala, donde este le comunica a uno de los guardias que si su presencia es requerida, estarán en sus aposentos.

Los pasillos de Somerset House están vacíos, a excepción de algún criado que se aparta para dejarles pasar, y el eco de sus pasos pone aún más de relieve el silencio que les envuelve.

Cuando cierran las puertas de la habitación de Inglaterra es como si se aislaran del resto del mundo. Dejan su identidad como naciones al otro lado de la madera lacada. Allí solo son… ellos. Dos personas que llevan casi veinte años haciéndose daño de una u otra forma. Dos personas que, ahora que no deben guardar las apariencias, no saben bien qué decir.

Sin ningún motivo especial, España acaba sentándose en el borde de la cama. Observa en silencio a Inglaterra, que se pasa la mano por el pelo, esperando a que él actúe primero. Nunca se le ha dado bien adivinar los sentimientos de los demás, mientras que su rostro parece ser un libro abierto para cuantos lo rodean. Así que quiere que el otro se adelante para igualar las cosas.

—Espero que tu estancia en Londres esté resultando agradable —termina diciendo Inglaterra.

Es un comienzo inocuo, vacío. Una excusa para poder hablar de cosas triviales y luego, quizás, pasar a otros temas más importantes. No obstante, le ha servido en bandeja una oportunidad para echarle en cara algo que lleva guardándose años.

—Mejor que la última vez sin lugar a dudas. Aunque he recibido menos visitas, curiosamente. Se ve que si uno no está encadenado, no merece la atención de los demás.

{o}

Inglaterra empalidece. Sabía que iba a acabar refiriéndose en algún momento a su encuentro en la Torre de Londres —tal vez albergando la esperanza de que su orgullo le impidiera recordar en voz alta el tema—, pero que haya sido tan pronto le pilla del todo desprevenido. A pesar de que en realidad no pasara nada, es posible que España espere una disculpa. Una minúscula parte de él no lo siente en absoluto, hasta quizás lamenta que no ocurriera de verdad. El resto se retuerce, como se ha retorcido desde 1588 cada vez que tenía la guardia baja, imaginando lo que habría ocurrido si hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Lo que habría perdido. Porque sabe que, en ese caso, España nunca le habría perdonado.

Él tampoco se habría perdonado a sí mismo.

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer —dice para aliviar la inesperada tensión—. Soy una persona ocupada.

—¿Ocupada con qué? ¿Jugar una partida de bolos? Pensaba que hacía años que te habías quedado sin rival.

El rostro de Inglaterra se avinagra de forma apenas perceptible para casi cualquiera… a excepción de España, que baja la mirada como si de un niño pillado en falta se tratase.

—Lo lamento —su disculpa parece genuina—. No debería haber sacado el tema. No aquí.

Y por "aquí" no se refiere tanto a su habitación sino a la circunstancia de estar solos, sin nadie ante el que tengan que guardar las apariencias.

—No pasa nada. Llevo existiendo el tiempo suficiente como para saber sobreponerme a la muerte de un humano. Y, por una vez, quien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo.

Sus palabras logran que España alce el rostro, su boca esbozando una mueca de sorpresa. Contiene un resoplido. Ha debido imaginarlo. Que esperara una disculpa no implicaba que estuviese seguro de que él fuera capaz de articularla. La idea, por una parte, le duele. Por otra, implica que España le cree mucho más frío de lo que en realidad es. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, entonces. Un trabajo que va a destrozar en los siguientes minutos, pero no le importa. Le quema en la lengua, le reconcome en la conciencia, y por una vez no parece que su cerebro esté por la labor de ser prudente.

—Quería sentir la satisfacción de poder apretar entre mis manos al Imperio en el que el Sol no se pone. Quería derrotarte de la manera que Francia o el Imperio Otomano no pudieron conseguir. Quería alcanzar ese logro de una forma tan intensa que ni podrías imaginártelo.

« _Y la ebriedad de la victoria y el miedo al pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si la bendita tormenta no hubiera impedido que arrasarais Inglaterra oscurecieron mi mente»_ Su orgullo le impide formular esas palabras en otra parte que no sea su mente, y lo agradece.

Nunca le ha gustado abrirse a nadie; lo único que está haciendo es pedir perdón.

España le sigue observando en silencio, sin moverse.

—Por un instante, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por una debilidad… no, por un impulso, para hacerte un daño que el desastre de la Armada no logró infligirte. Fue un error por mi parte haber sentido ese impulso siquiera. Y a lo largo de estos años, he pensado varias veces en lo que habría ocurrido si no me hubiera detenido.

—Te tienes en una estima demasiado alta, Inglaterra —casi le interrumpe, hablando con un tono que, si no le conociera tanto, casi clasificaría como socarrón.

Le observa, desconcertado. No se ha esperado eso, ni por asomo, tras haber pedido perdón, por enrevesado que haya podido ser. ¿Acaso no es aquello lo que esperaba?

—Aun encadenado habría podido contigo.

En sus ojos brilla la bravura de mil mares, y la promesa de la tormenta que se habría desatado si no hubiera retirado su mano en aquel entonces. Pero la sonrisa que esboza a continuación, a la par de la que lucía hace tantos años, indica que ha aceptado su disculpa, e Inglaterra siente que sus músculos, en tensión, se relajan. Ha completado una de las cosas que tenía pendientes desde hace años.

Ahora le queda la otra.

{o}

Inglaterra se aparta de él y abre el primer cajón de la cómoda que se alza en el otro extremo de la habitación. España se inclina hacia delante para poder observar cómo saca una caja de madera lacada y la posa sobre la cama. En su interior descansan dos anillos iguales. Uno viene acompañado de una cadena. El otro está solo. Con un simple vistazo, reconoce que ese anillo solitario es el que le quitaran los ingleses en 1588. Inglaterra lo coge con cuidado y se lo muestra.

—No me trajeron ninguna cadena —dice, ¿disculpándose?—. Y suerte que no se quedaron el anillo también.

—No hay ninguna cadena. Lo llevaba… lo llevaba puesto aún.

Un leve rubor se extiende por sus mejillas mientras rompe el contacto visual. Casi espera escuchar una burla, un comentario jocoso. Y sin embargo, la única reacción que consigue es un suspiro triste. Siente la presencia de Inglaterra a su lado cuando este se sienta en la cama, y se gira hacia él. Está intentando agarrarle la mano derecha para colocarle el anillo. Niega con la cabeza.

—Mano izquierda[5].

—Cómo no. —En sus labios casi se dibuja una sonrisa. Casi.

El metal está frío contra su piel, y le produce una sensación extraña volver a lucir algo en un dedo que lleva tres lustros desnudo. Y, al mismo tiempo, siente que todo vuelve a estar en su sitio.

—Imagino que sería un milagro que hubieras podido conservar también el rosario que llevaba aquel día. —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros—. Tendré que pedirle otro a Lovino.

—¿Crees que conseguirás que te lo dé?

—Es un cabezota, pero le convenceré. Igual es la fuerza de la costumbre; el caso es que tengo buena mano con las personas gruñonas.

Una sonrisa acude pronta a sus labios y no tarda en morir allí. Con el anillo en su dedo y esas palabras, las mismas que dijo hace muchos años, recrea en su mente la noche en la que intercambiaron sus votos secretos. Y recuerda que, ni siquiera entonces, llegaron a pronunciar en voz alta las palabras que todo amante anhela escuchar. Cierra los ojos. Sin duda derivado de su juventud como nación —"Ingenuidad", diría Inglaterra—, quiere, aunque sea por una vez, escucharlo. Por una vez, quiere cometer el error de parecerse a los humanos. Tener enquistadas unas palabras que más tarde dolerían.

Estar en guerra contra alguien que le produce sentimientos tan fuertes le ha hecho darse cuenta de que la vida las naciones tiene, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, un toque efímero. Efímero en cuanto a las relaciones que se construyen entre ellos. Pueden estar aliados durante un siglo y, en apenas un par de años, embarcarse en una encarnizada guerra que durara otro tanto.

De forma irónica, el _Carpe Diem_ es más aplicable a las representaciones que a los humanos.

Suspira. No sabe cuánto tiempo les queda, así que quiere aprovecharlo. Empezando por desempolvar un nombre que lleva sin acudir a su boca años.

—Arthur… —El resto de la frase queda muerta en sus labios al ver que está intentando contener una risa—. Ah, ¿qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?

—Que sigues pronunciando mal mi nombre.

—Por amor de Dios, ¡eres increíble! Estoy intentando decir algo importante y ya tienes que cri-

Inglaterra le toma de la barbilla. Tal y como hizo en la Torre de Londres… No, aunque el gesto es el mismo, lo siente de forma totalmente diferente. Quizás porque en esta ocasión, los ojos que le observan no refulgen con rabia. Quizás porque el contacto es mucho más afectuoso.

—No hace falta que digas nada, Antonio. Es mejor así.

Y sonríe antes de alargar el cuello y besarle con delicadeza en los labios.

Hace mucho de la última vez que se besaron, y sin embargo, casi parece que apenas lo hicieran momentos antes. Porque cuando profundizan el contacto, acariciándose la nuca, el cuello, los cabellos, todos los años desde entonces se difuminan, se borran, desaparecen. No ha habido guerra, ni cadenas, ni separación entre ellos.

Siente el sabor de su propio nombre sobre sus labios cuando Inglaterra se separa lo justo para susurrarlo junto a su boca. Es un sabor agridulce. Son recuerdos y remordimientos, sangre y lágrimas, mar y fuego. Son motivos para dar un segundo beso.

Y un tercero.

Se enredan el uno en el otro, con delicadeza casi reverencial. Respiran sus nombres. Acarician el pasado.

Alguien llama a la puerta y anuncia que la discusión del tratado ha concluido y está a punto de ser firmado.

El encantamiento queda roto. La magia se desmenuza a su alrededor, y el tremendo peso de la realidad cae sobre ellos como una lluvia de plomo. España luce de nuevo el anillo en su anular e Inglaterra sigue con la mano en su mejilla, pero Antonio y Arthur se han desvanecido, rumbo a un lugar del que no saben cuánto tiempo tardarán en volver. Si es que vuelven a permitirles regresar.

Se incorporan, sacudiéndose las ropas como si temieran que quedara algún resto de lo ocurrido en ellas, y salen de la habitación en silencio. El camino hasta la sala de reuniones se les hace más corto esta vez, y a la altura de la puerta, Inglaterra se gira hacia él.

—Nada ha cambiado. El león acabará devorando al Sol —murmura de forma que sólo ellos dos pueden escucharlo—. Esto no ha terminado, España.

No, por supuesto que no, se dice, entrando en la sala. Tiene muy claro que aquello está lejos de acabarse. La que será una larga lista de conflictos con Inglaterra solo acaba de comenzar. Por ahora se había pausado, pero la música estaba aún en el aire. El león y el Sol danzarían a su son, intermitentemente, hasta que uno, o ambos, se derrumbaran exhaustos e incapaces de volver a levantarse.

España acepta la pluma para firmar al final del pergamino después de haber leído por encima los contenidos del tratado, y tras garabatear con un trazo rápido, se la tiende a Inglaterra, que vuelve a tener aquella sonrisa medio burlona en el rostro.

No sabe qué es lo que puede depararle el futuro. Solo tiene la absoluta certeza de que les aguarda un baile interesante.

* * *

[1] Había más pretendientes al trono portugués aparte de Felipe II, siendo el de más relevancia (y aquel al que Inglaterra ofrecía su apoyo) Antonio, el prior de Crato, de ahí lo del "Antonio equivocado".

[2] " _Jehovah blew with His winds, and they were scattered_ " era la inscripción de una serie de medallas conmemorativas elaboradas para celebración de la "victoria" sobre la Armada Invencible. Se consideró que la tormenta era una señal divina que deslegitimaba a los católicos, hasta el punto que llegó a llamársele "el viento protestante".

[3] Según la tradición inglesa, Drake se encontraba jugando a los bolos cuando llegó la noticia de la llegada de la Armada, pero en vez de salir inmediatamente rumbo a su navío, decidió seguir con la partida, alegando que tenían tiempo para ello y que después ya "acabarían con los españoles".

[4] Tanto la Armada de 1588 como las de 1596 y 1597 fueron afectadas por tormentas. Uno casi podría decir que estaban gafadas en cuanto al clima.

[5] Basado en algo que leí acerca de dónde se coloca la alianza. En la mano derecha se pone después de la boda, dado que se supone algo más racional que en el simple compromiso, durante el cual se pone en la izquierda, que simboliza algo más visceral, el amor puro –por la creencia de que la vena del anular izquierdo comunicaba con el corazón-.


End file.
